Expériences de Mayuri Kurotsuchi
by Kirua
Summary: On sait que Kurotsuchi est tordu et mène des expériences bizarres. Mais jusqu'à quel point ses expériences sont bizarres? Pour cela, il suffit de voir ses comptes-rendus laissés à l'adresse du Soutaicho. Et ça vaux le détour!
1. Chapter 1

**Après un délire sur les Arrancars gamins, j'ai envie d'écrire sur le plus tordu du Gotei 13, j'ai nommé Mayuri Kurotsuchi.**

**En tant que scientifique, il doit faire un compte rendu sur toutes ses expériences au Soutaicho Yamamoto. Et c'est pas triste (du moins, j'espère que ça vous fera rire)  
**

**Voilà, bonne lecture  
**

* * *

_**« Rapport d'expérience numéro 2725 de Mayuri Kurotsuchi pour le Soutaicho.**_

_**Objet de l'expérience :**_ Prouver que Byakuya Kuchiki s'est effectivement enfoncé un balais à un endroit que ma conscience professionnelle m'empêche de nommer.

_**Etape 1 :**_ Prendre un cheveu du sujet, fraîchement récolté par l'assistant.

**_Etape 2 :_** Tabasser l'assistant pour avoir pris un cheveux n'appartenant pas au sujet mais à sa sœur.

_**Etape 3 :**_ Récolter pendant le sommeil du sujet du sang sur sa propre épée, laissée par le combat contre un Espada.

**_Etape 4 :_** Fuir jambes au cou quand ladite épée se transforme en pétales de cerisier, indiquant par la même occasion l'état éveillé du sujet.

_**Etape 5 :**_ Chercher le nécessaire de premier soin.

_**Etape 6 :**_ Se rendre compte qu'il a déjà été totalement utilisé sur l'assistant

_**Etape 7 :**_ Répéter l'étape 2

_**Etape 8 :**_ Se faire soigner par Unohana.

_**Etape 9 :**_ Attaquer la maison du sujet avec Konjiki Ashizo Gijizo.

_**Etape 10 :**_ Découvrir une nouvelle technique du sujet s'appelant « Senkei » qui suffit à arrêter l'attaque.

_**Etape 11 :**_ Subir une plainte du Soutaicho pour perturbation de l'ordre public.

_**Etape 12 :**_ Abandonner l'expérience à contrecœur .

**_Etape 13 :_** Constater qu'il s'agit de la treizième étape un vendredi 13 et croire aux superstitions

_**Conclusion :**_ Nous ne savons toujours pas si Byakuya a quelque chose en lui ne devant pas s'y trouver, l'expérience est donc un échec.

_**Note Post-expérience**_ : J'ai cependant découvert avec le cheveu de Rukia Kuchiki qu'elle pourrait être en fait l'incarnation de Chappy à la Soul Society. A développer dans un prochain compte-rendu »


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**Bonjour à tous, à toutes ceux ou celles qui liront ces lignes, c'est Kirua pour un autre chapitre des incroyables expériences de Mayuri Kurotsuchi. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire^^  
**

**PS : Je sais que Kurotsuchi ne craint rien d'Ikkaku mais les puissances sont pas du tout respectés ici, on va dire que chacun peux faire peur à Kurotsuchi dans un accès de colère.  
**

* * *

_**Rapport d'expérience numéro 2726 au Soutaicho**_

_**Objet de l'expérience :**_ Madarame Ikkaku a-t-il développé une hormone pour être aussi féru de combat?

_**Étape 1 :**_ Planifier une subtilisation d'un cheveu au sujet, séquelles de l'expérience précédente

_**Étape 2 :**_ Se rappeler que le sujet est chauve

_**Étape 3 :**_ Voler sa brosse à dent fraichement utilisée alors qu'il avait tiré le rideau sous sa douche

_**Étape 4 :**_ S'apercevoir que le sujet a rétrécit et maigri énormément en deux minutes.

_**Étape 5 :**_ Se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le sujet en voyant la courbe plus haut

_**Étape 6 :**_ Sentir le doigt lui tapotant l'épaule

_**Étape 7 :**_ Voir le sujet juste derrière soi

_**Étape 8 :**_ Aller à la division médicale soigner le bras cassé

_**Étape 9 :**_ S'infiltrer dans sa salle de bain

_**Étape 10 :**_ Trouver un cheveu sur la brosse

_**Étape 11 :**_ Le placer sous le microscope

_**Étape 12 :**_ Se rappeler que le sujet est chauve

_**Étape 13 :**_ Admettre être le propriétaire de ce cheveu

_**Étape 14 :**_ S'apercevoir d'un manque en vitamine E

_**Étape 15 :**_ Jurer en disant n'avoir pas le temps d'étudier ces sornettes

_**Étape 16 :**_ Récolter la sueur sur son uniforme durant le bain

_**Étape 17 :**_ Répéter les étapes 4 à 7

_**Étape 18 :**_ Se dire qu'il faudrait arrêter les frais, maintenant avoir une épée dans le ventre.

_**Conclusion :**_ Malgré les efforts, il est toujours impossible de savoir la vérité dans ce cas là. L'expérience est un échec

_**Note Post-Expérience :**_ Je me suis cependant découvert un manque de vitamines durant l'expérience, à étudier à mon prochain rapport.


End file.
